


Sleepy Pet

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [59]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Pets, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie's ysalamir helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Pet

He liked watching the way she slept. He found the image relaxing whenever he was feeling stressed about anything. She always lay curled up in the tightest ball she could muster, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. The tip often curled whenever she snored, looking like one of those party favors he had seen when he was younger.

Techie smiled to himself as he watched his ysalamir sleep on top of one of his pillows. He had been feeling anxious throughout the day without a real source for it. It had been a dull ache inside of his chest, making his breathing harder than usual. His brother Hux had asked if something was wrong but Techie could only shake his head, not wishing to disturb his brother with news about himself when he had a whole vessel and crew to worry about.

"My scaley lady..." he murmured as he reached out, stroking between her closed eyes with two fingers. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, staring back at him. "Sleep well?" he asked. She responded by sticking out her tongue at him. The tip brushed against his nose and he laughed.

Carefully Techie collected her into his arms before settling down onto his back on his bed. She let out a faint grunt but soon settled down again, nuzzling under his chin. Techie kept her on top of his chest, smiling up at the ceiling as he idly scratched her head.

He allowed his mind to wander, finding himself telling the creature about his worries, surprising himself with the revelation of why he had been feeling the way he had been all day. "I don't want to disappoint my brother," he said, "I know that he works so hard. I don't want him to have to worry about me too. What do you think?"

He lifted her up slightly to look into her face. She stuck her tongue out again, brushing it against his lips. "Yeah, you're right," he said, setting her back down onto his chest, "a Hux isn't supposed to worry about these things."

The General would later find his little brother fast asleep. Hux smiled to himself, shaking his head at the sight of Techie with his ysalamir curled up beside his head, dull claws in his hair. He left without making a sound, not wishing to ruin the sight.


End file.
